


梅尔伍德高中怪谈之——私以外，全员女生？？？

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 性转, 梅尔伍德高中怪谈系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 梅尔伍德高中怪谈系列。
Comments: 1





	梅尔伍德高中怪谈之——私以外，全员女生？？？

梅尔伍德高中怪谈之——私以外，全员女生？？？

跟基友很久以前无聊写着玩的，以Gini为主角的高中生AU系列，写着拖着梅尔伍德都卖掉了o(╥﹏╥)o。没啥意思的文，就当存稿。

如题所示，性转预警，不喜勿看。

cp没有明示

AU不对应现实世界以及现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；

梅尔伍德高中怪谈之——私以外，全员女生？？？

不能怪Gini迟钝，因为他昨晚差点通宵打《血缘诅咒》，自虐到情绪麻木以后才选择入睡，早上活生生被慢跑回来的姥姥揪下床，这才叼着面包踩着自行车出门，纯粹凭借直觉和惯性到了学校，期间更是断断续续睡到放学。

好歹他还记得校队要开学集训，但一头撞进更衣室的时候他真的没有发现异常，直到——

“哼豆，我棉条忘带了，”有人走到他身后，对Gini身边的人说，“给我一个。”

棉条是什么？Gini正想着，一包东西从旁边“刷”地飞过，几乎擦着Gini的鼻尖，到了维吉尔手里。

这是维吉尔啊，像是，Gini余光看了一眼，大脑突然像被格式化后一样一片空白，的确是大高个的维吉尔，但是！

这个声音！这个披散的辣妹小卷发！热裤？背心？背心下的……胸，胸部？？？

棉，棉条？

“Gini，快要集合了，快点换衣服哦。”突然一只手拍到了他的肩膀上，Gini条件反射地回头，发现面前的女孩光腿只穿了校队的球衣，正一手束起半长的金发，另一只手从他肩膀撤回来要去拿嘴里咬着的发绳，“有谁拿了我的发胶……”

“等等！”她蓝色的眼睛突然由搜寻的迷茫变得犀利，“你是个男生！”

她的声音很大，整个更衣室的人都朝Gini望过来。行动快的，比如维吉尔，一把拉掉Gini连帽衫的兜帽，Gini还没反应过来，就觉得一阵天旋地转，他已经被人掀翻按在地上。

“变态！”他听到头顶上方一个苏格兰口音的女生喊，“你是来偷拍的还是内衣贼？”接着没有给Gini丝毫辩解的机会，开始滔滔不断地骂他。

“安迪你们看好他，我来报警。”另一个女生边喝着利宾纳，边蹲下来看着Gini，相当冷静，“不过，他长得好像Gini。”

“亚当，Gini来了没有？”马上又有女孩问，这个女孩还好奇地凑过来看Gini的样子，“真的诶。”

她笑起来有酒窝，还有小虎牙。

老天！Gini感觉自己快要被队友全部变成女孩的现实给砸晕了。到底为什么？是德佩周末约我去教堂我光顾着玩游戏拒绝了他么？

“Gini没来，”有人趿拉着拖鞋过来，手里还拿着防晒霜，朝慧眼识变态的队长说，“哼豆，帮我涂一下。”

Gini现在都知道这一个个是谁了。

眼看米利就真的掏出手机要报警，Gini连忙喊冤，“我就是Gini！”

“骗谁？”御姐维吉尔长腿一跨，上来把Gini的外套拉链打开，“你胸呢？不会还要脱裤子证明吧？”

惹得旁边一个看起来更小一些的姑娘捂嘴坏笑，被压制住Gini的安迪瞪了一眼。

想要伸手保护自己的清白而不得的Gini，无奈只好从自己打游戏被虐得三魂丢了六魄起，到发现队友全部变成女生的过程说了一遍。

“虽然你们变成了女生，可是我能认出你们呀。”

“还是打一顿再说吧。”在哼豆的帮忙下涂完防晒的亚当冲Gini挥了挥拳头。

为什么顶着那么可爱的脸说出的话却那么残暴，不愧是亚当——Gini挣扎起来，“我要骗你们何必用这种理由，我自己都还是懵的！”

“要不，先打个电话给Gini？”难得还有一个怀有恻隐之心的声音为自己说话，Gini心怀感激地努力朝这个善良人望去，却差点被这姑娘雪白的牙齿闪到眼睛。哦，博比！

众人勉强同意，哼豆拿出手机，刚拨出号码，Gini身上就传来震动的声音。

“别动！”安迪把Gini的背包打开，掏出他的手机，上面的来电显示正是哼豆。

“这的确是Gini的手机。”哼豆接过来。

“所以Gini是变成男生了，”德扬又凑了过来，还不忘捏捏Gini的脸，“还蛮可爱的。”

“或者，”米利添油加醋，“你究竟对Gini做了什么？”

“我真的是Gini！”感到万分沮丧，甚至开始怀疑人生的Gini趁维吉尔和安迪一时松懈跳了起来。

“证明你身份之前，不介意先把手机相册里的内容和包里的东西打开让我们看看吧？”亚当和安迪两个毫不示弱地逼近，前者单脚踩在更衣室中间的座椅上宛如太妹组织的大姐头，居高临下地盯着他，后者更是忍不住按压着指关节，朝他露出可怕的微笑。

“基于刚刚你就站在维吉尔和哼豆旁边。”亚当说着不着痕迹地快速瞥了一眼自己队长还光着的长腿。

照片？对呀，勉强没有被吓倒的Gini灵机一动，终于想到了证明自己清白的方法，“你们可以看我的手机啊，里面还有各种沙雕队友的照片，呃，就是，男生版的你们！”

“好吧，”哼豆过来递出手机，“你把手机打开。”

Gini在众目睽睽之下飞快地划开手机打开相册，还好他的照片都还在，以前为了恶搞拍的那些队友的照片和视频都没变。他心里暗暗舒了一口气，大概可以活着走出更衣室了。

女孩子们都探头凑过来看，把Gini围在一个狭窄的空间里。

“这个是维吉尔，”他点开最近的一张照片，“我跟他是同乡，假期训练的时候一起拍了这张照片。还有一些视频。”

不知道谁带头“喔”了一声，随即还有几个人吹起了口哨，“他看起来不错嘛。”

“辣哦。”

“是很像维吉尔，还有泪痣。”姑娘们评头论足。

唯有御姐维吉尔抄手站在一旁，“男高中生留这个胡子也太奇怪了点。”

“我是清白的了。”Gini等她们都看了一遍以后，正要收起手机。

“我想看我的照片，”安迪突然靠过来，伸出一只手臂揽住他的肩膀，“你有我的照片吧？”

她歪头问起来的声音清亮还有点软软的，棕色的大眼睛里都是甜蜜的笑意，以至于Gini完全忘了刚刚她对自己的各种恐吓和威胁，“有的。”

“唔，也很可爱嘛。”悄无声息凑过来的米利看了几张照片后顺手摸了摸安迪的头发。

“那我也要看米利的照片，”安迪一转身亲亲热热地抱住米利，“男生版的我跟米利是不是也是舍友呀？”

有一就有二，看完了安迪和米利的照片，大家不断怂恿Gini找出自己和其他队友的照片出来：

“他干嘛要把自己剃成秃瓢？”德扬的声音里充满无奈，“男生版的我怎么也应该是个帅哥啊，这个蓬蓬头是谁？”

Gini不太好意思说是你经常一起秀恩爱的好基友。

“小麦真可爱，我的理想型。”一直不说话，放松了戒备回到一边穿球鞋的小麦听到忍不住继续低头掩饰脸红。

“哇，这个亚当，胸也好大。”大家的视线不断在照片和真人中来回对比。

当事人毫不羞涩地半叉腰站在哼豆旁边，“那叫胸肌。”

“这个哼豆，也是个发胶狂魔哈哈哈。”

“你最好看。”亚当不管其他人的起哄，踮脚亲了一下哼豆又摸了一下她头顶的呆毛。

直到更衣室的门再一次被打开，过于高兴的姑娘们才发现集合时间已经过了，“姐们怎么了？教练都快要骂人，开学第一天训练全体迟到，是要跑圈和器材室清洗惩罚普雷的啊。”

一个小个子的姑娘站在门口，同样穿着球衣，散落在鼻翼的雀斑和裸色唇膏让她像个小甜心，可一开口就特别逗乐又重口，“哇，你们在更衣室藏了个帅哥。什么情况呀，对不起我想到了米那米诺那些本子里的情节。”

“嘛，还真有点，”阅读面很广的米那米诺推了推还没换下的眼镜，“只不过对于Gini君来说是队友全员性转了。”

说完门口那位也忘了教练要骂人的情况，跑过来凑热闹，“什么？我的女朋友真的是这个漂亮姐姐吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我好嫉妒我自己怎么办~”

老张这不着调的性格也没变。

“那你，要怎么回去？”被拉着和女足一起训练完的Gini也跟着她们在训练完后一起做恢复运动，总爱操心的队长哼豆问他。

刚被姑娘们评为可爱笑容第一名的Gini倒真有点高兴得忘了这茬，“就，回家再睡一觉？”

“说不定你第二天醒来就发现自己又变回女孩子啦。”安迪坏笑着调戏他，随即被维吉尔捏了捏脸。

女孩子果然很好啊，声音又好听，连更衣室都是香香的没有奇怪的味道。什么时候能变回女孩子……

不对！我本来是男生啊！

Gini忽的一声从床上惊坐起，是梦吗？他摸了摸自己的脸（甚至摸了摸自己的胸），环顾四周，他的房间一切如故，刚整理好的衣橱大门开着，被压塌了半边的书架还来不及整理，散落在地毯上的手柄证明他昨晚打游戏打得挺晚。

突然，他听到有什么东西落在了床边的玻璃上，他连忙打开窗户探头去看，被爬山虎和各种私接电线分割的画面里勉强能看到仰头朝自己打招呼的德佩，“我刚刚见到你姥姥出门了，你还不起床，说好的去体育馆游泳呢？”

体育馆？游泳？

Gini打开手机，发现还是暑假，离开学还有两周呢。


End file.
